<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finally Meeting my Idols! by Ghosty02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818088">Finally Meeting my Idols!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosty02/pseuds/Ghosty02'>Ghosty02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice Oneshots (But younger) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Love, First Meetings, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Katsuki Yuuri is a Little Shit, Rivalry, Victor Nikiforov Is In Love, Yuri Plisetsky Is a Katsuki Yuuri Fan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosty02/pseuds/Ghosty02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor and Yuuri are Rival competitors. Yuri admires them a lot and goes to their competitions whenever he's able to go. But when he finally decides to do ice skating as his life. He finally is sharing a rink with his Idols!    </p><p>Yuuri - 14<br/>Victor - 16<br/>Yuri - 7</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri &amp; Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri &amp; Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov &amp; Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice Oneshots (But younger) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finally Meeting my Idols!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viktor grinned at Yuuri and stuck his tongue out as he saw the final scores. Viktor won the competition by 3 points. They stood on the podium next to each other, holding their gold and silver medals up and out for the media to take pictures of them. Viktor turned and winked at Yuuri. “I win again Yuuri~” The taller man said.</p><p>The Japanese turned away and rolled his eyes in a sassy tune. “Yet your step sequence is still shit.” He snapped back and skated off the ice towards their coaches. Another ice skater, a very egotistical skater stood next to them had a weird look on his face at their bickering. Viktor followed after with a heart-shaped smile.</p><p>A boy with beach sand shoulder-length hair stood in the stadiums. He was smiling after seeing his two favorite skates placed in the top three. “Viktor! Yuuri!” The boy shouted waving his arms around.</p><p>The two skaters turned and looked up at the boy. He was waving his arm to get their attention. “Hello!” Viktor said happily and Yuuri waved with a soft smile on his face. He held one of the iconic stuffed poodles in his hands.</p><p>Yuri gasped happily as a blush began to form on his face. Yuri turned to his Grandpa and smiled. “Did you see that?!?” He shouted tugging on his sleeve happily. Yuri’s grandpa smiled and slowly began to move out of the stadium as Yuri rambled on about the skaters.</p><p>Yuuri and Viktor frowned as they both got a talking to about their skating, they began to walk out to the lobby until they saw Yuri again. “Oh! Hello! Would you like a picture…?” Yuuri asked, clapping his hands together. “I’ll be skating against you in 8 years!” Yuri blurted out. The two teens jumped at that and smiled. “We’ll be waiting.” Viktor said with his classic heart-shaped smile waving as they walked away with Yakov and Lilla.</p><p> </p><p>Yuri turned to his grandpa, eyes filled with tears as the seven-year-old stood at the entrance of the doors. Yakov stood quietly waiting for Yuri to follow with him to the younger section of the dorms. The youngest Russian ran up and hugged his grandpa’s leg before looking up and mumbling. “I’ll win a lot for you Поппи.” “I know you will.” The oldest man said, patting his head. Yuri hiccuped before walking up next to Yakov who held his suitcase and led the boy to his dorm. “You’ll fit right in.” Yakov said looking down at Yuri. He huffed and nodded his head.</p><p>The next morning Yuri showed up to the rink a little early, he saw Yakov in the waiting area. “Yuri if you’d like to watch the older kid sessions, you can while you wait for your group time.” He said walking away holding a sheet of paper in his hands. Yuri nodded and opened the door, there stood Yuuri and Viktor, his two idols skating around happily with big smiles on their faces.</p><p>The two teens looked and saw him. The boy stared at them. “Hello! I remember you don’t you Yuuri?” Viktor asked, Yuuri skated up and nodded his head happily. “Mmhmm! Do you still have the stuffed poodle we gave you?” the Japanese asked. “Yes! I brought it with me when I moved into the doors!” Yuri said a bit too loudly. Yuuri winced slightly, not used to such a loud voice. “Oh, so you’re on the team!” Viktor said, clapping his hands happily.</p><p>“Yes! And I will be better than both of you!” He said pointing his finger at Viktor then at Yuuri. They chuckled softly. “I see you have your skates on, would you like to take a lap with me?” Yuuri asked softly, holding his hand out. Yuri quickly took his guards off and gripped onto Yuuri’s hand tightly. “So happy to see a new face!” Yuuri said, dragging Yuuri into a figure eight with him. “Viktor was getting a little annoying.” Yuuri pulled him up onto his hip.</p><p>Viktor faked gasped and turned towards Yuuri. “How could you say such a thing!?” Yuuri chuckled and then heard Yakov’s voice. “YUURI KATSUKI! Put Him Down!” Yuuri chuckled and placed him down onto the ice. “Guess our time is up Yuri, We’ll see you later Yuri!” Viktor said and pulled Yuuri off the ice as the two walked off together hand in hand.</p><p>Yuri’s face turned a bright red, he couldn’t believe he was skating with his idols and one even held him! He put his skate guards on and hustled over toward Yakov and his age group. Smiling brightly he followed whatever Yakov had to tell him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>